Kingdom Hearts: Edge of Oblivion
by Keyblade Master Red
Summary: A new hero is on the rise. Awoken to battle dangerous new Unversed, Red has been chosen to wield the Keyblade and protect the balance between darkness and light. Old foes return as well, and hope to use the new master for their own deeds. Who will prevail?


_((AN: Well here it is! My main piece of work! This will be updated if you guys like it! And if you hate it, removed completely. If you'd like your OC put in as a boss battles, PM me your OCs powers and stuff. If you have any other ideas, PM me them too! Gtg, please Read and Review!))_**  
**

**Kingdom Hearts:**

**The edge of Oblivion**

**Episode 1**

**Chapter 1: A new master**

Two pairs of shoes echoed down the long empty hallway which was covered in white from head to toe.

"Look around all you like, for this will be the last time you will see this place. For a long while."

A robed, female figure spoke as she led another, shorter male figure down the long hallway of Castle Oblivion. The figure nodded slowly and gazed at the plain white walls to the side of him and the empty statue stands of which he felt a hint of loneliness and connection to. His heart was new, half given to him by the female walking in front of him, and the other half clouded in darkness yet thriving full of light. This was probably the reason the female 'mothered' him, his incredibly strong, yet broken heart. He took another look at the figure in front of him, still pondering the mystery of why she gave him half her heart just to free him of his eternal slumber here, in this castle he may no longer call home.

He had only obtained one glimpse of her face, but in that one glimpse he felt a rush of emotional comfort and serenity. Something about her just calmed him and made him completely trust her, his mother. "Why...?" He finally spoke. "Why did you... Save me? It's not that... I'm not grateful... But why...?"

Even though he couldn't see her face, he felt her smile, it was warm. Like a calm ocean that simply drifts with its aqua blue sincerity that you can't help but feel. "Your heart called out to me. I felt its warmth, and I just had to come and help you. The way your heart co existed with darkness, I almost hadn't noticed it was darkness to begin with. At that moment, I knew I had to give you half of mine." she smiled again.

As the large wooden doors shut behind them, the male figure took one last glance back at Castle Oblivion, back at his home where he slept in eternal slumber until she had saved him. Her, he had to learn her name at least, before she bid him farewell. "What... What is your name...?" he asked with a bit of nervousness, as he might not get an answer or, he thought, he might anger her.

But the female figure simply smiled and turned around, still hooded and smiled. That smile was the only thing he could see, yet he felt he had gotten his answer, and smiled back. "How about you come up with a name for yourself first?" She said calmly and knelt down a bit.

The male figure nodded and smiled. "I guess I should come up with that first shouldn't I? Okay... My name will be..." He paused and thought for a bit. Not many people come up with their own names, but at least he was given a choice instead of being named by her then and there. After a while he finally smiled and spoke. "...Red." He nodded. "Yeah, Red will be my name."

The female smiled at Red and removed his hood, revealing him to be an anthro hedgehog and letting loose his quills as well. "Well Red, welcome to the world of the living. My name, is Aqua. You may look to me as a mother figure because you will always carry a piece of me inside of you." Aqua smiled and pointed at Red's heart, which now beat with the glow of two different hearts and also the connection of a master, and her figurative son. She smiled and stood up, removing her hood as well. "Red, with my heart you have gained a power unlike any other. With this power, you will keep the balance of light and darkness wherever you go. But this is no ordinary power, this is the power of the Keyblade. Yours will remain locked and, therefore, unable to be reached by yourself until the time has come when you will really need it."

Red interrupted her and spoke in his calm voice that hasn't fully developed with emotion yet. "Wait, so there's more worlds than just this castle?" He turned and looked back at Castle Oblivion. As they were merely standing in front of the portal which led to the road between worlds.

Aqua nodded with a smile. "Yes. There are much more worlds than this one, every single star in the sky is another world, and all the worlds share the same sky. So when you ever feel lonely, all you have to do is look at the night sky, and someone else will always smile down upon you."

"Will I be able to visit these worlds?" Red asked with a hopeful tone in his voice as he looked up to the illuminated figure of Aqua as she stood in front of the glowing portal.

Aqua nodded. "Yes, I am actually going to send you to one very soon. That is why I am explaining you all this right now, because once I send you to a world to begin your journey, there's no going back. And we may not see each other for a long time." she smiled sadly, already beginning to miss him.

Red's mood also seemed to sadden. "Oh..." He replied. "I guess... It's the way it has to be right, Aqua?"

Aqua nodded. "Yes, I'm so sorry but, you'll make lots of friends, and, who knows, you may even find someone special enough to spark that hidden power within you." She once again pointed at Red's heart and smiled, that smile, it seemed like everything melted away when she did that. "Oh," Aqua added. "and you may refer to me as 'mother' or 'master' or my name, if that is what you wish."

Red nodded. "Thank you, Aqua." He let out a heart full smile, one with teeth, which caused Aqua to giggle and rub his quills.

"Your going to be a great person Red. I can just feel it in your heart, even your darkness feels right to be inside you." Aqua stood all the way up and walked up to the side of the portal. "I have a destination for you already. All you have to do is jump through it. Remember, we may not see each other for a while, but we will always feel each other through our hearts." Aqua pointed at her own this time, and smiled. "Ready?"

Red nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He gazed at the portal Aqua had prepared for him. He wasn't scared, he was just very curious as to why it had a metallic glow to it, but his knowledge of the worlds was being filled in by his mothers' heart, so he wouldn't be completely naive to everything, which was good.

"You may want to ask about a princess or a 'Ralph' character when you arrive there. It would make things much more easier for you. Tamora already knows of your arrival. So seek her out as well, and good luck son." She added at the end with a smile.

Red smirked and nodded. He prepare for a running jump into the portal. "See you again soon, Aqua." He then ran and leaped into the portal, blacking out and beginning his long journey into being a hero.

Aqua let out a tear as the portal closed and smiled sadly. "I miss him already..."

**-Main Theme plays: Simple and Clean instrumental-**

Later...

Red awoke standing up in the middle of what seemed to be a large pink field which contained white stripes every now and then. To his left was a forest that seemed to be composed of different colored candy cane trees. As he gazed right he saw a large castle in the distance with the majority painted white and the rooftop, a nice salmon color, which Red dismissed as pink. He turned around to find, once again in the distance, a volcano which seemed to be composed of soda. Red chuckled and concluded that he should head towards the castle. But before he could even take the first step off the colorful ground he stood upon, he was stopped by the sight of a young blonde girl walking up to him, seemingly around the age of 13. Red was able to piece together in his mind that he was 16 by some unknown memory or force, of by which he wondered about its whereabouts. His pondering was cut as she called to him abruptly and when she was close enough Red was able to conclude that her hight only reached his waist, just above it in fact.

"Hey you! Yeah you! Why are you here? Where'd you come from? Why do you reek of newbie?" The girl interrogated him with a large plethora of questions.

"Woah woah woah. Time out." Replied Red, putting out his hands in defense. "Look, I'm not here to cause any trouble. My name is Red, yours?" He extended his hand to the girl and examined her. She seemed to be a small fair-skinned girl with a strawberry helmet, light pink shirt, dark pink jacket and shorts, and red and white socks and shoes. Very girly and bright colors, Red noted.

The girl seemed reluctant at first, but then smiled and finally accepted his hand into hers. "Alright fine, you don't seem like a bad person. I'll just have to take your word for it then. Names Taffyta Muttonfudge. Elite racer in the Sugar Rush racing league." She crossed her arms and smirked at her self-proclaimed title.

Red nodded and looked around. "So, where am I anyway?" He asked with a hint of Aquas pristine wisdom and self guidance.

Taffyta was a bit taken aback that he didn't even comment on her self-proclaimed title, but she ignored it and raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know where you are? But then, how'd you even get here?"

Red thought for a bit. How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was biding farewell to Aqua and jumping through a portal. Was this the world she had sent him too? It would appear so... "Through a special way." Red finally spoke. "One that I don't think I'll be able to do again..." Red rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

Taffyta rolled her eyes. "Geez, well that's some 'special' thing you got there then." She rolled her eyes, then gestured towards the large, pristine castle in the distance. "Well, your in the sugar kingdom. Our princess is probably at the castle right now or out and about. She is definitely no normal princess, but she's the best one this kingdom could ask for..."

Aqua's words rang in Red's head to ask to meet the princess or someone named Ralph. So he instantly asked about meeting her. "Is it alright if I meet your princess, Taffyta?" he looked towards her while still keeping his body facing the castle. "I think it might be a good idea if I want a better understanding of where I am and how things work around here."

Taffyta thought it through for a bit, considering the fact that Red had appeared out of nowhere and was suddenly asking to see the princess. It didn't feel right to Taffyta, but one look at Red melted away her suspicions, and she finally came to an answer. "Alright fine, you can meet the princess I guess." She began to walk towards the castle but abruptly turned around and stared Red down. "But if you try anything, our guards will hunt you down and turn you into gooey candy!" She turned and began walking again.

Red put up his arms defensively. "Okay!" He chuckled nervously, not expecting the sudden attitude change. "You must really respect your princess huh?" Red asked as he followed her down the brown road which seemed to crunch like gingerbread cookies underneath his shoes.

Taffyta nodded and looked back towards Red. "Yeah, we all do around here. She's really nice and forgiving. Everyone respects her and does their best to show it. Especially me, I think I actually do it the most and with the most emotion." She turned forward and spoke quietly and sadly to herself. "I owe her the most..."

Thanks to Red's hedgehog hearing, he was able to hear her clearly, even though she spoke very quietly. Thinking things through though, Red decided not to press on that subject, as he felt some definite negativity from her in the form of sadness. "So, what's your princesses name?" Red asked, straying away from the previous subject.

"Vanellope Von Schweetz is her full name. Pretty fancy, don't you think?" Taffyta smiled.

Red chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that is pretty cool. It makes my name look like something a 2 year old would come up with." He said, receiving a laugh from Taffyta. "So Taffyta," he continued. "Why are you the only racer out and about today?" Red asked with a hint of curiosity. "Is it like a Holliday or something?"

Taffyta shook her head. "Nah, it's probably the fact that its only 6 in the morning and everyone usually gets up at 8. I like to practice early in the morning to keep in top gear." She added her reason at the end, effectively answering Red's unasked follow up question.

"So, everything is just sugar and rainbows around here?" Red asked as he hasn't heard a single negative comment about her world from Taffyta.

Taffyta shook her head. "No, course not. Everyone acts differently and talks differently too. Just because this place literally has sugar and rainbows doesn't mean it is. Me and my friends have arguments, we bump heads, but in the end everything's okay. I guess that's part of life, right?"

Red smiled and nodded. "Heh, yeah. I guess so."

As they passed by a pond of jell-o, Red looked at his reflection for the first time. He wore an organization 13 cloak that only went down to his knees, it was completely unzipped, revealing his bright red shirt and black and yellow laced pants. His shoes were a normal red and white, the top part being covered by his pants. His gloves were a light grey with a thick red stripe going down the middle. Noticing his normal back quills, which some hung flat down, probably because of his hood he sometimes wore, and his 3 red front quills that served as hair. His necklace hung off his neck and rested perfectly on his chest. Red noticed how he looked much different than Taffyta and wondered why she wasn't freaked out by him. "Hey Taffyta." He began.

"Your just full of questions aren't you?" She answered giggling and crossing her arms. "Alright, ask your question. I didn't know we were playing 20 questions though."

Red chuckled and shrugged. "How come you didn't completely freak out when you saw me? I'm not even human." The final word seemed to have implanted itself inside the sentence, another result of having half of Aqua's heart. Basic intelligence about the worlds.

Taffyta on the other hand, could easily tell Red was new at this, despite him knowing the words. He didn't know the meanings, which made the words useless. "There's others like you. Their world is somewhere else but it's connected to the central hub that connects the candy kingdom to other areas. It's like... A train station, you know? All aboard?" Taffyta suggested, making it easier for Red to comprehend.

Red nodded. "Yeah."

"Alright Red, my turn to interrogate you then." Taffyta responded with a hint of mischievousness. "First, why do you want to meet our princess so badly?"

"I was told to go see her first by the person who sent me here." Red responded with a shrug.

Taffyta nodded and continued. "Alright, who sent you here?"

"Someone named Aqua, I guess you could call her my mother of a sorts. She sent me here to grow and develop special skills." Red told all that he knew or felt was okay to tell.

Taffyta nodded, content with her answered questions.

They soon were walking across the bridge to the castle and Red's wandering eyes were capturing everything. He noticed the bridge had a sort of hexagonal pattern inside the white layering. As he examined the floor he also noticed that the bridge, and probably the castle itself, was in fact, not made of candy at all. But instead was made of a normal building substance, probably marble for the bridge. As they approached the large doors Red noticed it was the same color as the bridge, and not nearly as large as the double doors back at Castle Oblivion.

"Woah... Not bad." Red noted with a smile as they entered the main hall. The castle doors closing behind them. "So, where can I meet the princess?" He asked as he examined the large main hall. It had 2 doors on the left side downstairs, and 3 on the right side, also downstairs. There were stairs leading up and there were normal sized double doors near the stairs, which lead to the throne room. The same room Taffyta was leading Red to.

Taffyta pushed the doors open with ease and led Red inside and closed the door behind them. "Well, here we are. Try not to break anything, alright Red?" Taffyta joked as she walked next to him.

Red chuckled and shook his head at Taffyta's comment. "So, this is the throne room? Not bad." Red commented with a smirk as he walked down the soft red carpet which had a throne at the back end of the room, next to a balcony and a set of stairs that probably led to the princesses private room.

"Yeah it's nice in here. Usually warmer though, but that's because it's early in the morning." Taffyta replied back to him as they approached a short green circle which, to Red's eyes, seemed to float above the ground. That would be, until he got close enough to see arms and feet, no limbs at all though. "Hey, Sour Bill, go tell the princess that she has a guest, and make sure you tell her it's not only me." Taffyta said with a smile.

Sour Bill sighed and nodded, gazing up and down Red's figure, and turned and walked up the stairs to get the princess.

Said princess was laying asleep in her room with the balcony blinds closed, and the lights off. She seemed to be snoring softly and smiling in her sleep. A sign of sweet dreams, and a calm night. Too bad her guests, albeit they didn't know they would, have provided an early wake up call. One she might not be proud off...

"Princess Vanellope, you have visitors... " Sour bill spoke as he opened the velvet colored door to her bedroom, letting in the light inside the hallway.

Vanellope grunted in her sleep and tried to roll over to face the other direction. It was to no avail, however, as the light eventually woke her up. With a heavy sigh, she sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyelids and yawned cutely. "This had better be good Bill..." She looked at him from her siting position on her bed.

"You have a special visitor. I say special, because I haven't actually seen him before." Sour Bill replied, still in his monotone voice.

Vanellope instantly perked up at the sound of a new person. "Really?" She asked with drowsy interest. "Is it a guy or a girl?"

"A guy, princess. He seems to be a few ages higher than the racers though."

Vanellope yawned and got out of her bed and stretched. "Tell them, I'll be down soon." So she went off to get ready. She quickly and accurately stumbled into her restroom and brushed her teeth vigorously. She then proceeded to take a quick shower and dry herself off. For clothes, Vanellope chose her normal outfit that she wore before she became princess. After a good ten minutes, filled with a slightly impatient Red and Taffyta downstairs, Vanellope was finally ready. Though, it takes her shorter to get ready than most of the other female racers, and she was the princess. She looked at herself in the mirror. Vanellope was a small, slender, fair skin girl. She wore black ponytailed hair with candy on it, hazel eyes, green hoodie, brown skirt, green, white and red socks and lastly, black boots. She smiled and crossed her arms, then she went to meet her guests downstairs, one of which, is very interested in meeting her.

Red gazed around the hall impatiently, well, not as impatiently as Taffyta, apparently this seemed to happen a lot. Probably because Taffyta liked to get up much earlier than everyone else. "When do you think she'll arrive?"

Before Taffyta could open her mouth to respond, Vanellope called to them as she walked down the stairs. "I'm here, I'm here. What is so important Taffya that you have to wake me up this early?" She stopped in front of her throne and crossed her arms.

Red bowed down humbly. "Princess. My name is Red, I seek information and guidance as to where I am and where I can go from here. I am on a journey to unlock my potential."

Vanellope made a 'Bleh' face. "Listen, uhh Red, I'm not all that into royal-ness and formalities. You can stop bowing now." She giggled as he was still down there.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Red stood up and took full note of the princess' appearance.

While Red was doing so, Vanellope spoke again. "In case you were ever planning on asking, my name is Vanellope Von Schweetz, I'm the princess of this kingdom. No matter how hard I try to eliminate that title." She chuckled at her joke. "So, you don't know what your doing here Red?"

Red shook his head. "Nope. But I guess I might as well enjoy myself right? The first normal thing to do would be to make some friends right?"

Vanellope nodded. "Yeah, if you say so. But isn't lil Taffyta here already your friend?"

Red shrugged. "Dunno." He answered sadly. "I've never actually had a friend before, so I don't know the definition of having one. Or the requirements."

A small silence was filled the room as Vanellope blinked and looked towards Taffyta sadly. Of which Taffyta responded by holding her hand to her heart and closing her eyes sadly. Vanellope merely bit her lip in remembrance of her life before princess. When she didn't have anyone either. That was when Ralph had shown up out of nowhere, if it wasn't for him, the whole kingdom would still be run by the tyrannic candy king. After the memories flashed by, Vanellope had noticed that Red hadn't noticed any of it, so she merely continued to speak. "Well, I guess I speak for Taffyta when I say that she is your friend." She said with a smile.

Red's mood brightened as he looked towards Taffyta for confirmation. Of which she responded with a nod. "So... I have a friend now?" Red asked in disbelief.

"Yep, and you better get use to it, because with that attitude, everyone's gunna wanna be your friend Red." Vanellope smirked and leaned against her throne.

Red chuckled and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Aww, thanks hehe." He smiled whole heartedly.

"So..." Taffyta spoke up. "I'll leave you two alone to get aquatinted and stuff." She turned and began to walk away.

"Where you goin?" Asked Red.

"I'm not the fastest racer by programming you know!" Taffyta replied with a smile before leaving the castle, and Red and Vanellope, alone.

Red raised an eyebrow. "Programming? That's an odd way to say it..."

"You get use to it, things are said differently here than other places, so, yeah." Vanellope looked at Red again. "So, where'd you come from Red? For reals though, I don't want any thin lies." She smirked knowingly.

Red sighed and chuckled. "Alright, you've caught me. I'm from a place called Castle Oblivion. I'm actually pretty new to the worlds and people in general."

Vanellope blinked. "Hm. I thought you would've said something about knowing Sonic. Anyways, how bout we go for a ride in my kart? I've got a special 2 person one. We can chat more there. What do you say?" She asked as she pointed towards the kart garage.

Red nodded. "Sure, why not?" So he went and followed her to the garage. As they entered the garage, Red noticed the tarp covered object in the center of it. As Vanellope opened the garage door, Red was hit with a ray of sunlight and had to cover his eyes for a bit. During that time, Vanellope was able to remove the tarp and reveal to Red her special kart.

"Your knees might not completely fit, but its definitely better than ridding on the kart. Don't you think?" Vanellope giggled at her comedy and hoped into the drivers seat. "Alright, hop in so we can get the 'tour' going." Vanellope said as she leaned over the side of the kart, waiting for Red to get in.

Red nodded and went to the other side of the kart and, after a short minute of small struggling, managed to mostly fit inside the second seat. As Vanellope predicted, his legs couldn't be fully outstretched, so his knees remained in front if him so he could lean on them. "Close enough?" Red asked with a chuckle. Which received a laugh from Vanellope as she started the car. "So, this the main pass time of the kingdom?" Red asked as they casually drive away from the castle.

Vanellope nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty fun. Everyone keeps to the rules, so not many accidents happen. Sure, there's one every once in a while, but they usually walk away from it okay." Vanellope replied as she made a left turn down the road towards the track.

Red nodded. "How many racers actually live here?" He asked as they passed by a ginger bread man who waved at them. "How come I see candy people and normal ones?"

"The candy folk are just normal citizens." Responded Vanellope as she drifted around a corner. "The racers are different, as you can see. There's about 12 of us, me and Taffyta included."

Red rested his hands on his knees. "I see." He paused to look at the sun rise glimmering behind a mountain top, he felt the warmth of the light and smiled. "So, how'd you get to be princess?" He continued.

Vanellope rounded another corner calmly. "I'll tell you if we get to know each other better. It's kinda personal to me."

Red nodded. "It's alright, we've all got secrets right?" He noticed a separate road, one that was significantly wider than the one they were on. "What's that?" He asked as he gestured towards said road.

Vanellope smirked. "That's the racing track, it's not in use right now because we're on weekend break." Then an idea popped into her head and she smiled mischievously. "You wanna take a lap with me?"

Red didn't notice the mischievous look in Vanellope's eyes, so he nodded in confirmation. "Sure, yeah." He instantly regretted it as Vanellope pulled the hand break and changed her course and drove across the starting line at high speeds. The whole time, Vanellope was smiling and enjoying it, Red was panicking though. "Uh oh!" He yelled. "I'm gunna regret this!" As Vanellope drove past the first straight away, Red got a manageable look at the race map. It seemed to be composed of 4 or 5 different sections, each with different obstacles inside each section.

Vanellope laughed at his reaction and drifted across the first hairpin turn and floored it off the jump into the obstacle filled half pipe. "Whoo!" She called out, laughing.

Red managed to calm down mid-jump as he enjoyed the view from up there, but his calmness quickly left him and excitement was replaced as Vanellope drifted throughout the whole half pipe. "Woah! I'm so glad your a good driver!" He chuckled as Vanellope turned left and continued down the track. Red began to wonder whether or not this world actually needed a hero, as everything he'd seen gave him the impression that everything was alright here.

Too bad it wasn't.

A cloaked figure stood high atop a mountain and watched as Red and Vanellope drove to the bridge that led to the seconded section of their little track tour. The figure simply stood straight, and flicked their wrist, opening a hazy purple portal behind them and releasing a beast of massive proportion. The figure then smiled, and stepped into a dark corridor, and vanished away. Leaving quite the enemy for Red and Vanellope.

As Vanellope drove across the bridge to enter the mountain range, a large, evil screech was heard from above them. "Huh?" Vanellope said as she and Red looked up to see a large, red and black dragon with a peculiar symbol, that Red would later learn, was an Unversed symbol. The large Wyvern roared and dived down and flew close to the kart, it's large and sharp claws shining against the morning light, making it look all the more dangerous.

"Drive faster! I'll try to cover us!" Red called as he stood up and, basically surfed on top of the kart.

**-*Boss 1: Wyvern of Emotion **

**Theme: Destiny's Force*- **

"Cover us with what?! You can't do anything! I'll try to loose it in the next section!" Vanellope called back as she drove into the rocky mountain area and swerved around the different rocks and formations in the area, Red was staying on perfectly by some form of magic. But the Wyvern would not be lost so easily, as it simply hovered above them and chased after, never loosing pace. It roared loudly and fired balls of fire at them.

Vanellope had to swerve very tightly to avoid them, which caused Red to loose some of his balance, but he quickly regained it and picked up a rock from the ground they passed, and he hurled it at the dragon. Making impact.

The impact only served to anger it as it roared angrily and swooped down to slice at Red with its sharp claws. He had to lean far back, almost falling off the kart, to avoid the attack. That's when he got an idea. He quickly grabbed its foot and, with strength unknown to him, he thrust himself around and landed on top of the Wyvern. "Haha! Time for you to submit!"

The Wyvern screeched and flew into the air, trying to shake Red off violently. He was able to hang on to its horn and abruptly steer the Wyvern slightly, he had to try to over power it somehow, so that he might force it into an obstacle. After a few minutes of struggling, he managed to force it to turn left and straight into a tall rock pillar, smashing it and causing damage to the Wyvern. Red then jumped off and Vanellope managed to catch him back on her kart.

"Not bad!" She said to him as she drove into the snow area and rounded a u-turn heading into the snow covered forest section.

"Thanks! I don't think it's finished though!" Red replied as he heard another roar and the Wyvern tried rolling into them. Vanellope dodged by hitting the break at the right time and letting it crash through some trees. The Wyvern flew back up and above the tree line, examining its prey with hungry eyes, it dived back down at them, preparing to claw at Red with its feet. Red managed to kick it with a backflip, causing the Wyvern to reel back and shake its head. It then, quite quickly and abruptly, went to corkscrew straight at Red.

Red jumped into the air and went right over the Wyvern as it went just above the kart. As he came back down, he grabbed hold of its tail and went for another ride into the blizzard stricken air. "Alright! Time for round two!" The Wyvern tried all all manners of rolling and sliding to het Red off its back, but it was all to no avail as Red held on tighter than its strength could shake. The Wyvern flew straight into the air and proceeded to flip and roll frantically. Somehow though, Red managed to stay on the dragon. After it finally got tired, Red made his move.

"Alright! My turn!" He then climbed his way onto its back and clutched onto its horn on its head and proceeded to try to guide it around. "Gah! Listen to me!" Red called out, as its resistance was stronger this time. He quickly looked around for something to ram it into, he noticed a large icicle hanging off a frozen hill. He quickly turned and guided it into it. "You need to chill!" He said as the Wyvern rammed into it with a painful screech as Red was thrust into the air again, being expertly caught by Vanellope on her kart again. "One more and that should do it!" He said.

"Alright! I'm gunna cut through the..." Vanellope was interrupted as the Wyvern swooped Red up and flew straight into the air at high speeds. Vanellope gasped and floored it, not liking being interrupted. "Just hang on tight okay!" She called out to him as she started her way towards her short cut.

"Not like I planned on letting go when I'm this high in the air!" Red called back half joking, he was ten tossed into the air by the Wyvern and caught again. Least to say, Red was not enjoying it. "Hey! I didn't agree to this!" Red commented as he tried to kick free of the Wyverns grip, but it was to no avail. The Wyvern screeched in his face and inside the mouth was a dragons skull covered in thick, hazy purple mist. "What are you?!" Red replied as he tried to escape its grip.

Vanellope made a turn and cut straight throw some fields and began to drive up the large mountain segment, drifting has hard as she could to keep up with Red and the large Wyvern. "For something that huge, it sure moves fast!" The track circled up the mountain, so Vanellope had a clear view of Red and his 'action'.

Red and the Wyvern pushed against eachother frantically. Greatly altering the Wyverns flight path and forcing it down as it skidded across the ground for a few seconds. "No you don't!" Red called as he pushed back up and the Wyvern flew straight into the tip of a tree, crashing straight threw it. This only caused it to roar angrily and fly underneath the bridge, gaining full control over its own flight path again, the dragon turned and flew straight passed Vanellope and her kart. "What?!" They both called out.

The Wyvern corkscrewed straight up into the air and flew up over the active volcano. Flying high into the sky and far above the clouds. Red would have enjoyed the view, if he were not in danger of being brutally killed. Red managed to get a hand free and, before he could punch the Wyvern in its face, a light quickly appeared in his hand and faded away almost as quickly as it had come. Red then swung and slashed the Wyvern with a key-like sword. The Wyvern screeched and flew even higher and began to dive straight down. "Hey! Lemme go!" Red called out as he noticed the lava bellow getting nearer. He began to slash at the Wyvern again, hitting it multiple times as purple liquid escaped its body with every slash, instead of the normal blood. "Again, WHAT are you?!" Red screamed as he fought the Wyvern in midair combat, exchanging slashes with it, before finally being grabbed again, as the Wyvern began corkscrewing, Red knew he had to think of something, and fast.

Vanellope drove as fast as she could off the ramp of the frozen mountain and went straight for a hidden passage way into the volcano that she knew all to well. "Come on... Come on..."

Red and the Wyvern went straight down and the lava kept getting closer. As they entered the volcano, Red, in one last attempt, kicked the Wyvern in the face and kicked off of it. With a backflip, Red threw the Keyblade straight into the Wyvern.

It hit it dead on.

The Wyvern screeched one last time, then fell into the lava and was never seen again. But Red continued to fall as he screamed for his life, he heard an engine as it got louder. "Vanellope!" He gasped as she drove off a ramp and right underneath him. Everything went in slow motion as he grabbed her spoiler, first with one hand, then with both. He noticed something escaping the Wyvern as it fell into the lava pool, something of a light purple ball of energy. It flew past Red and into the air above the volcano and escaped from sight. "Huh..?" Everything resumed quickly after as Vanellope landed on the other side of the lava pool, Red pulled himself onto the kart and let out a loud breath. Vanellope turning the kart and driving towards the exit. "That could've gone worse..." She said calmly and drove out into a clearing far enough away from the mountain.

**-*Boss 1 Cleared!*-**

They both were panting and trying to catch their breath as Red laid on the floor next to the kart and Vanellope rested on the wheel. After a while Vanellope heard a noise from Red, he was chuckling! It soon turned into laughter and, soon enough as well, Vanellope joined in and they were both laughing loudly with eachother.

After calming down enough, Red stood up and smiled. "I'd say that went well. Right?"

Vanellope hopped out her kart. "Yeah, if you say so. What's that anyway?" She pointed at his Keyblade, as neither of them new what it was. Well, Red didn't consciously know at least.

"I dunno..." He said as he examined it.

"Keyblade..."

Both Red and Vanellope looked around them to hear where the voice came from. After discovering nothing, Red looked back at the weapon he was holding. "I guess it's called a Keyblade.." Red chuckled as it glowed calmly.

Vanellope nodded and looked back at the volcano before looking at Red again. "Okay... We made a pretty good team, don't you think?"

Red nodded. "Yep, we sure did." He extended his hand to shake Vanellope's.

Vanellope smiled and shook his hand. No sooner than their hands connected, a light appeared nearby on a rock. "Huh?" Red turned and looked at it, on the rock lied a glowing keyhole. As Red walked up to it, the Keyblade glowed and it pointed itself at the keyhole. Red grabbed hold of it with both hands, and a light shot out of it and into the keyhole. No sooner than he did so, a locking sound was heard and the keyhole disappeared...

"Umm.. What's with the light show?" Vanellope asked as she gazed at the rock.

"Dunno..." Red replied. "But I think I made this place safer now..."

Vanellope nodded "Yeah, I can definitely feel it all around." She eyed the Keyblade in wonderment. "Hey, mind if I hold that for a bit?"

Red shrugged. "Sure, I don't see why not." He handed it to her.

No sooner than Vanellope got a hold of it, another flash of light was seen, this one was more like a pillar of mysterious light energy that came from the air. Red had to shield his eyes from the light, least to say he was very worried about Vanellope.

Three figures had seen the Wyvern battle, and the light show, and were on their way hurriedly to see what had happened to Vanellope and the other person. "He arrived sooner than I expected." One said.

"Vanellope!" Ralph called out as he ran up next to Red. "What'd you do?!"

Red backed up defensively. "I didn't do anything!"

"Liar!"

"Ralph, calm down. Look, she's fine." Felix pointed out calmly to the laying form of Vanellope on the floor. Ralph and Felix walked up to check on the unconscious Vanellope while Tamora Calhoun approached Red.

"You meddled."

"What?" Red turned a bit surprised.

"You own a Keyblade right?" Calhoun asked him.

Red nodded. "Yeah. I just found out five minutes ago though..."

Tamora sighed. "Then, you should already know what your duty is. Eliminate the threatening forces in a world, and do not meddle with the affairs of other worlds. Two rules, and you've already broken one."

Red turned abruptly. "Hey! What'd I do!"

Tamora pointed to the sleeping form of Vanellope. "That's what you did."

"I just let her hold my Keyblade! I did nothing else!" Red said angrily to her.

Tamora began walking towards Vanellope. "For that, I can't report you, but be reminded. If you mess anything up, I'm reporting you to the highest planetary order. And they don't take kindly to Keyblade masters."

Red growled quietly to himself and clenched his fists. Letting out a few deep breaths he walked over to the sleeping Vanellope. When he got there, Vanellope had opened her eyes to see everyone's shocked expressions. "What's up with you guys?" She asked in a more mature, albeit only slightly, sounding voice. She raised an eyebrow and looked down at herself. She was taller and more slender now, probably about Red's height.

"You alright?" Felix asked.

Vanellope nodded and stood up, wobbling a bit. She noticed that she was definitely taller, just about half an inch shorter than Red. Her height still didn't match up to Ralph's or even Tamoras, but she was definitely taller than Felix now. "Mostly alright... I guess sleeping does help you grow." She joked and giggled, stretching with a yawn.

She received a roll of the eyes from a smiling Felix, and a chuckling Ralph. Tamora remained silent. "Well, umm... How old are you now Vanellope?" Ralph asked.

"It jumped her age up 2 and 1/2 years." Tamora said from the back of the group. "The scanner on my wrist has said so." She said calmly, not mad at Red anymore. "They Keyblade must of done something specific to her, something beyond our control."

"So... I'm stuck like this?" Vanellope asked, not really sounding worried.

Tamora nodded and closed her scanner. "For the time being. Yes you are."

Red looked towards the mid-day sunlight. "Sorry everyone, I didn't see any of this coming, heck I didn't even see the Wyvern coming." He chuckled.

Ralph walked up to him and put his hand on Red's shoulder. "Hey, it's alright man. It's not like you knew this was gunna happen right? The way I see it, everything happens for a reason." He turned back to the group. "So, where's... Sorry, what's your name?" He chuckled and looked at Red.

"Red." He said as he smiled and rested his Keyblade on his back.

Ralph nodded and continued, looking back at the group. "Where's Red gunna stay? It's not like he's gunna sleep outside. And I'm sure he doesn't live around here."

"I don't even know how I got here." Red added.

Felix thought for a bit as Tamora crossed her arms. "He could stay with us in our station?" He suggested. "Me and Ralph have built some extra houses since last year."

"He could stay with me in the castle. I've got extra rooms..." Vanellope suggested.

"No!" Ralph and Tamora responded.

Felix on the other hand, was much more open to the idea. "Hold on guys. I think it might be best if Red stays with Vanellope. It seems that they've made a connection like a special bond or something. Plus, what if another one of those dragon things come? Who would be here to protect Vanellope?"

"Hey! I could've handled it myself!" Vanellope replied.

Chuckling at Vanellope's comment, Felix continued. "It might not be the worst idea, and it would be the safest alternative for Vanellope."

Tamora nodded in agreement. "It's the best idea, putting into account that Red has the weapon that can deal the most damage to the Unversed."

Red looked back at the volcano. "That's what they're called?"

"Yep, emotion stealing little punks is what they are." Tamora continued. "They're like the Cy-bugs, except their much more than a virus, they have a leader, and maybe we can even turn some against the others, with enough time. But our top priority right now is protecting Vanellope. Ralph?" She looked towards Ralph for his input.

Ralph nodded in defeat. "Alright, Red can stay with Vanellope."

Vanellope squealed and jumped with joy. "Yes! I can show you my favorite card game! And board games! And..." Vanellope continued on to Red about the activities they could do as they all walked to Vanellope's castle. Not knowing of the adventure that awaits them all... Or that they all shared a powerful bond of light...

After arriving at the candy castle, Vanellope, after some hard pressing, finally bid farewell for the night to Ralph and his friends. But before Ralph left, as he was usually the last to go, he spoke with Red outside alone, much to Vanellope's worry.

"Yeah Ralph, what's up?" Red asked as he leaned on the door to the castle.

"Well, you see..." Ralph quickly went from being casual to interrogative. "You better not try anything funny bud! Or I swear I will wreck you!" He yelled whispering at Red, to which Red responded by putting his hands up in defense nervously.

"Listen Ralph, I would never do anything like that alright? I don't even know if I can feel those kinds of emotions yet, it's been a long time since I last felt anything, since before I was in eternal sleep." Red responded.

Ralph raised an eyebrow. "Eternal sleep? Like a really long nap?"

Red chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "It's a long story..."

Ralph waved his hand nonchalantly. "Say no more, it's probably too complicated for me anyway." He chuckled. "Alright, well, see you both tomorrow." Ralph waved as he turned and left, leaving Red to walk inside the castle.

Vanellope waited inside the doors for Red. "So, what'd Ralph talk to you about?"

"He basically warned me about being alone with you, and then said goodbye." Red chuckled.

Vanellope rolled her eyes. "Man, he would. Anyway, you hungry?" She asked, to which Red responded with a nod. So she led him to the kitchen to enjoy a nice dinner.

So it was just her and Red, alone for dinner and, besides Sour Bill, the only ones in the castle.

She say across from Red on her dinning room table. The table spanned longways across the large hall, with enough seats to fit 30, plus Vanellope on her throne chair at one edge. Neither of them were siting on said chair, as both took to siting on the sides of it. So they may see straight at each other as they ate, and have easier access to conversations with each other. "So, how's your eggs?" Vanellope asked as Red had already finished half of his plate of eggs, hash browns, and pancakes.

Red nodded in complete approval. After swallowing the food inside his mouth, he spoke. "It's great, compliments to the chief!"

Vanellope giggled and rolled her eyes. "You mean chef right?"

Red face palmed and chuckled. "Yeah, my bad. Chef, that's what I meant."

Vanellope laughed and poked at her food. She was more interested in her now longer and more slender arm. "So... I'm older now, it feels pretty weird. Skipping most of that puberty junk." She said as she poked her arm jokingly.

Red responded with a chuckle. "Don't ask me about that stuff. I can't remember anything past waking up in Castle Oblivion."

Vanellope raised an eyebrow. "Castle Oblivion? So you have been somewhere else before coming here."

Red shook his head. "No, Castle Oblivion is where I come from, I guess you can consider it my home." He replied with an empty plate and asked Sour Bill for another one.

This intrigued Vanellope. "So, your like a prince of Castle Oblivion?" She questioned.

Red shook his head. "Anything but a prince. Castle Oblivion is, what the name implies, a place where everything falls to Oblivion. You go in too deep, and your lost forever. I'm basically from the dark realm, then I guess I escaped and wound up with half a heart in Castle Oblivion, forgetting just about everything before Aqua found me."

Vanellope blinked. "You mean, you can't remember anything past that specific point?" She asked, almost leaning over her food.

Red shrugged. "I only remember bits and pieces, and even those are really vague and blurry. I kinda remember a different castle with a lot of contraptions, but nothing else."

Vanellope nodded. "Alright, well... Tell me everything that happened to you today, up to the point of meeting me. The more I know you, is better for me."

Red responded with an empty plate, and began to tell his version of the days events in his own words. From his awakening at Castle Oblivion, to Aqua being his mother figure, and to his arrival in Sugar Rush and the meeting of Taffyta. The whole time he was using his arms to exaggerate his story and make it seem more realistic to Vanellope.

To a comedic point, this worked as Vanellope laughed and giggled throughout Red's whole story, and her smile, as well as her interest in Red, seemed to grow more and more as the story went on. His story finally finished with her first meeting with Red, and both of their plates, albeit Red had 3, were completely empty. "It's pretty funny how you describe your stories Red, mind if I get a DVD of that?" Vanellope joked, then stood up from her seat. "How bout I show you your room and we can play a board game there?"

Red stood up and stretched, letting out a yawn. "Yeah, that sounds pretty good about now."

As they both left the dinning room and walked down the hall, Vanellope began thinking over her most recent thoughts. They were obviously thoughts about Red, and his jokes and story telling, and how he seemed to glow right now in the light of the setting sun. Vanellope couldn't help but stare a bit, when she realized what she was doing though. She quickly averted her gaze with a small blush and silently scolded herself for even bearing a thought about a boy. She wasn't into guys yet! Right...?

They walked into Red's guest room. It was an average sized room with a bed and a restroom, including a shower. "Pretty cozy." Red commented as he sat on the bed. "How much is this hotel room gonna cost me?" He joked as he laid down on the bed.

"An arm and a leg." Vanellope joked back with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face.

Red laughed and rubbed his eyes as a reply. "Man, I'm so tired... Do you think we could play that board game Tomorrow? I really need to rest after today's events..." He said apologetically.

Vanellope leaned against the opened door, secretly saddened by the fact that she had to say goodbye this early. "Sure, I'm kinda tired too, what with the new age and all... See you in the morning?" She almost asked, hoping he would still be here in the morning, even though she knew he would be.

Red yawned and nodded. "Yeah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Vanellope replied and closed the door behind her and left towards her room. As she walked down the hall, she seemed to notice that the night sky was already put and about. Remembering the night with the dress, she smiled and said to herself. "One sky, one destiny." And she went to her room to sleep soundly.

Red quickly drifted off into the realm of sleep. Inside his dreams, he stood upon a stain glass pillar, the image was of him laying on the side asleep. "What...?" As Red's vision cleared, he noticed a cloaked figure standing directly across from him, it seemed to be female, so Red assumed it was his master... "Aqua?" He asked as he took a step closer.

The figure giggled and replied. "Nope, wrong number!"

Red stopped and pondered this. "Alright, if your not Aqua, then who are you?"

The figure rested her hands on her hips. "I'm what's left." She simply replied.

Red nodded and crossed his arms. "I can never get a straight answer, can I?"

The figure responded with a small giggle. "Nope sorry! But I did see your performance against the Wyvern today. I'd give that, about a B plus."

Red was surprised. "Wait, how'd you know that!? Oh, I'm just dreaming." He chuckled at himself.

The figure giggled again. "Sure, keep telling yourself that. Just remember that key bearers don't dream. They have visions, and what your having right now, is a communication vision with me, an unknown entity, as far as you'll know."

Red was taken aback. "How do you know all this?"

"Because, I'm someone special. I don't have a heart of my own, so I long to recover it, also, I'm the one who sent the Wyvern at you."

"What?!" Red asked surprised. "Why?!"

"To prepare you, duh!" The figure thought for a bit. "Hmm... Guess I can give you this because you preformed so well today." The figure tossed a card at Red.

Red caught the card and looked at the image on it. It was a simple lighting bolt on the card. Nothing else. "What's this for?"

"With that, you can now preform lighting spells and attacks. However you use it is up to you. I can't wait to see what flashy techniques you come up with." The figure giggled. "Oh, looks like we're out of time! See you later Keyblade master!"

"Wait!" Red called out as the figure faded away, along with his dream.

"Keep strong Red, we have great plans for your kind of hero!" And a mischievous giggle was heard as it echoed around Red...

**-*END OF CHAPTER*-**

**-*Final Mix cutscene: Foreboding advances*- **

A lone cloaked figure appeared and stood in a room, watching a heart shaped moon float above the large castle. Some say it was a calm night, but in this world, the night is eternal.

Another figure walked up to the one staring out the window. "How was the visit with him?"

"It was pleasant, I informed him of his performance level and that we sent the Wyvern after him. I also taught him lighting magic." The one by the window turned around.

"Yes, it seems the Wyvern you sent in did just fine. But why teach him lighting magic?" He crossed his arms and bore a smirk on his concealed face.

"You tell me, why are we allowing this key bearer to thrive, and assisting in his growth?" The figure smirked.

"Because, only he has half a heart of darkness. Which makes him our most powerful weapon against the Unversed. He's also very entertaining to watch."

"That, i cannot deny. But, again, why do we care?"

"Don't you want your heart back? I've found it, but a very powerful Unversed has a hold of it."

"Too bad we can't do anything about it..."

"Maybe not us, but Red on the other hand..."

"So, we use him to eliminate the Unversed, and then what happens when I get my heart back and the Unversed are gone?" The figure leaned on the window.

"We do what we want with the kid. Leave him be, or eliminate his Keyblade. Just leave your heart to decide..." The figure turned and left, as he was walking out he spoke one last time.

"...Got it memorized?"


End file.
